powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sienna Lacy
Sienna Lacy is the Yellow Summer Ranger, possessing the power of heat generation, and a good Ranger. Biography Sienna's parents gave her up when she was a child, before she knew who they were, and she went into the foster care system, bouncing from family to family as she grew. Most of them were primarily filled with boys, whose influence turned her into a tomboy and a sports player (which she also used to vent her anger at being abandoned). During her time in foster care, Sienna spotted one of the other girls practicing her ninja abilities and asked her about it. She was cagey, so Sienna followed her to the Season Ninja Academy. Her actions impressed Sensei O'Hara, who invited her to train with them, recommending the Summer Ninjas. Sienna accepted. Eventually, Sienna settled into the Parata home, and became friends with another teenager named Alice Harod, who was staying with her uncle and helping him run his cafe. When the Academy was attacked, Sienna was chosen to slip out of the school with one of the morphers, which she did. Stealing a bicycle to escape faster, she was eventually cornered by Spider Drones, but managed to fend them off with the help of Tyler Thorne. The two agreed to stop at her foster family's house to recover. There, they soon discovered that the Thinker had taken over their Megazord and was now attacking the city. Sienna and Tyler ran to the scene, morphing as they arrived, and Sienna got to work protecting civilians as Tyler went to get rid of the Thinker's monster, Pilot. The monster noticed him, and Sienna had to start attacking it from below to keep it distracted. Enthusiastically, she teamed up with Tyler to take out Pilot once and for all, and she enjoyed the civilian reactions (mostly cheering) after the fight was over. Some time later, Tyler suggested they go on a hike to relax, and Sienna took him up a mountain trail. They exchanged stories about how they'd come to join the Academy--Sienna had followed a foster sister in and won Sensei O'Hara over--on the way up. However, at the fjord, they were ambushed by an unknown Red Ranger, only just defeating him. Their victory was shortlived: an alarm sounded, alerting the two to an invasion of the Zord bay. There they found Anya Barnes tinkering with the Penguinzord. Sienna had heard about her, and immediately distrusted her in spite of Tyler's attempts to smooth things over. An attack by an ice-generating monster only made things worse, particularly after it trapped Sienna in an elevator and then cut the cables. She fell five stories, and though her suit shielded her from the worst of the attack, she still had to be hospitalized. When Anya turned up at the hospital, Sienna tried to attack her in spite of being barely able to walk, but Anya easily fended her off and Tyler got her to back down. After both of the other Rangers left, Sienna tried to get some rest, only to be attacked by the ice monster itself. It turned out to be an imposter created by the Thinker, which Anya herself helped destroy. Grudgingly, she apologized to Anya, who responded that "next time you'll probably be right." Big Sister Thanks to graduated Spring Ninjas in the hospital, Sienna made an unusually quick recovery. During a battle with the Red Ranger, her eight-year-old foster brother, Jonah, tried to help Anya, who showed him her face and sent him away. After the fight, the two girls put the pieces together: Jonah had decided that his older sister, who'd been hit by a car a month ago, had just faked her death to become the White Ranger. Anya found the whole thing pretty funny, Sienna less so. Sienna tried to comfort the heartbroken Jonah, but their conversation was interrupted by the Red Ranger, who took the boy hostage. Sienna was the one to approach him, but when he demanded her morpher in exchange, she refused. A fight broke out, and Sienna shielded Jonah, pretending to be his sister. Taking him to safety, she joined in the Megazord battle with the others, defeating the Red Ranger. A few days later, Sienna went to the Persephone Cafe, which was still being cleaned up after the fight. There she met Dean, whom Alice and her uncle had taken in. He seemed oddly hostile, confusing Sienna, but eventually they all ended up working together. Tyler eventually joined in as well, and found a battered red morpher in the rubble. Dean attacked them, took it and morphed, fleeing before Sienna or Tyler could find somewhere to morph in secret. Not too long later, the Thinker took an entire plane full of people prisoner and threatened to kill them all if one of the Season Ninjas didn't surrender to him within the next five minutes. Sienna was adamant that they not give in, that they could find another way out, but they had no time. The revelation that Tyler's younger brother, Westley, was one of the hostages nearly made Tyler surrender himself, but realizing this Sienna beat him to the punch. The Thinker accepted her as a hostage, taking her morpher. He roughed her up a little so Dean could poison her, and then began the hostage exchange. Weakening rapidly, Sienna had a brief conversation with Dean, finding out that the Thinker was really going through with the exchange. Dean's response that he didn't want this to be for nothing either confused her, but he dismissed it and left. By the time the Penguinzord attacked the building, she was unconscious. Tyler snuck in and mistook her for dead, but Dean let them both go with instructions for how to treat the poison; he'd given her a low dosage. Sienna recovered, albeit slowly, and Tyler visited her every day. When he finally brought Susana over to meet her, Sienna asked him about Anya. His confusion prompted her to "explain" to him that he had an obvious crush on the White Ranger. His reaction and her own accusations, however, led her to put the last of the pieces together. Telling him he needed to be more obvious around her, she kissed him. Shortly thereafter Susana, who'd left when things became awkward, came back, having found a Death Ninja being brought into the hospital. That turned out to be a trap, but Sienna missed it and the following few fights. When Tyler returned from rescuing Easton, she wanted to start helping again, and the two got into an argument. Tyler finally managed to convince her to guard the hospital and act as a reserve, and she sent him home to get some rest. She didn't have to fight, joining the other Rangers after the battle. Personality Sienna is loud, hyper and tomboyish, but still smart and generally considered fun to be around, being an incredibly loyal friend despite her talkative nature. She's primarily "body smart," excelling in nearly any physical activity she tries her hand at, and preferring that to school, although her linguistic intelligence has allowed her to master several languages as well. Arsenal *Sunbeam Daggers (Solar Slash) *Goldfinch Sword Power Sphere *Kiwizord Appearance Sienna is Caucasian, a native of New Zealand, with auburn hair and dark green eyes. She is 5'3" and tanned from being outdoors constantly. See Also Minako Asa - her Sentai counterpart Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Power Rangers: Ninjas Reborn Category:Human Category:Thantosiet